I Hope to See You Again
by darrenchris6
Summary: So this is my Halloween story. It's based on my story Let Me In, though the events DO NOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN THAT STORY. This is veeeeeery AU. Again, none of this actually happens! And it's not a Halloween story because it takes place on that day...more for Nathaniel being the creepy mofo that he is ;) R&R! I'm going to say TRIGGER WARNING for murder and abuse


**Alright, so I know that it's not Halloween anymore, but due to my writing being banished I have to work with what I have. This story was almost done yesterday but I didn't get to work on it at all so I'm finishing it now. At least you still get it.**

**Okay, so this is going to be my Halloween story! It was an idea suggested to me by my bestie ^_^ But before you read this, PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**

**1.) This story is a spin-off of Let Me In**

**2.) It is an AU story, and the events in this story DO NOT TAK E PLACE IN LET ME IN**

**3.) If you have not read Let Me In, I suggest you do not read this story because there are spoilers in here for that story.**

**I CANNOT SAY THIS ENOUGH TIMES: THESE EVENTS DO NOT ACTUALLY TAKE PLACE. THIS STORY IS WRITTEN SOLELY FOR THE SPIRIT OF HALLOWEEN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I have any wish to.**

Nathaniel watched as the boy left, clinging onto his son's hand. Even after the door had shut behind him, Nathaniel's eyes stayed trained on the spot where the boy had disappeared, a pleasant, fond smile on his lips. He barely noticed as the guard escorted him out of the visiting room and back to his cell. Robotically, he sat down in one of the far corners, not moving again until the guard had left his cell, locking it behind her.

Nathaniel was never allowed to interact with other prisoners; his medicine kept him 'pleasant', but his therapist was afraid even a little human interaction-especially with murderers and rapists-would break the fragile hold the medicine had on Nathaniel's control. It was a pointless fear-Nathaniel wouldn't give any of these psychotic people the privilege of bearing his mark-or the honor of being claimed as _his_. And even _if_ Nathaniel felt this desire for anyone…the medicine blocked the feeling.

But someone had finally broken through his walls, and Nathaniel could feel his old, true self returning. The boy whom Blainers had brought on the visit…the boy with the beautiful voice…the beautiful body…the beautiful name.

_Kurt_.

Kurt was as beautiful as Irena, and with the same pure innocence in his eyes that Irena had when Nathaniel first met her. The blush of Kurt's cheeks, combined with the touch of his soft skin, had zapped Nathaniel to his inner core, sparking the fire his therapist had cruelly, jealously snuffed out. The desire was once again rejoicing within him, and he found himself contemplating how the color purple would look against Kurt's perfect, flawless skin.

Nathaniel sighed deeply, happily. A smile curled up the corners of his lips as he stood up, brushing himself off and stretching. He moved to the front of his cell and turned around, studying the area and memorizing the layout. Nathaniel knew the far corner was always dark when the lights were shut off; he was basically invisible when he rested there, contemplating various means of escape. Tonight he would use that darkness to his advantage, a plan already unfolding as he sat back in the corner.

…

Officer William Jackson whistled as he walked to the cell of one of the most dangerous criminals in the prison. Curfew had been set, and all of the prisoners were locked in their ells, asleep or otherwise. Now was the time when Nathaniel Gustin was allowed to eat his dinner in the hall and walk around for fifteen minutes; William was the one who was in charge of supervising Nathaniel.

When William reached Nathaniel's cell, he sighed. Nathaniel was nowhere to be seen-which meant he was in the dark corner again. He hated when Nathaniel sat there-it made William more uneasy than usual. The psycho creeped William out enough when he was visible.

"Hands where I can see them, Gustin!" William called into the cell as he stuck his key into the lock. "I don't want any funny business."

"Am I ever funny, William?" came Nathaniel's quiet murmur, his hands sliding out into the light.

"Just don't move," William mumbled, unable to suppress a shudder when Nathaniel chuckled softly.

William grabbed the handcuffs from his belt, holding them out in front of him as he crept towards the dark corner in which Nathaniel was sitting, only his hands visible. William couldn't even see the outline of Nathaniel's body in the shadows, and he felt his blood run cold as he knelt down in front of Nathaniel's hands. He brandished the 'cuffs, having every intention to lock them onto Nathaniel's wrists.

He never got the chance.

…

As soon as William leaned forward, Nathaniel head-butted his guard right in the nose. Blood spurted, but William barely had time to even whimper before Nathaniel took his head between his hands, twisting them until he heard William's neck snap. Without wasting a second, Nathaniel dragged William's lifeless body into the corner with him, rendering them both invisible.

Nathaniel wasted no time in stripping them both of their clothes. He calmly slipped on the guard uniform- It was sheer luck that William hadn't dripped any blood onto his it-before pulling the prison jumpsuit up William's body. After situating the weapon belt around his waist, Nathaniel picked William's lifeless body up in his arms and laid it down on the bed, rolling William onto his side and pulling the covers up to the man's chin. Nathaniel smiled softly to himself as he turned away, grabbing up the keys that William had dropped.

Nathaniel started whistling as he locked his old cell, dropping the keys onto the hook attached to his belt before calmly walking down the corridor. His footsteps echoed off the walls, and he slid his hands into his pockets as he the door at the end of the hall came into view. A wolfish smile graced his features as he pulled one of his hands from its pocket, placing it on his club.

It was time for his true escape.

…

No alarms sounded as Nathaniel walked down the front pathway. Only two other guards had seen him, but only at a distance. They had taken him for William, so Nathaniel had simply smiled and waved back at them before walking out the front door.

William's car keys were in one of his pockets, so Nathaniel made his way to the parking garage. He pressed the button on the key chain that set off the car alarm-he was pleased when the car a few spaces down immediately started sounding. Shutting off the alarm, Nathaniel made his way to the vehicle, smoothly sliding into the driver's seat. He started the engine, reveling in the way it purred. He had always enjoyed his cars…and had missed them immensely. As he pulled out of the parking garage, Nathaniel knew exactly where he was going.

He was going home.

…

When Nathaniel finally pulled up in front of his old house, he was outraged at the state of it. The grass was nearly up to his waist, and vines creeped all along the walls. Windows were boarded up, and the boards themselves had graffiti on them. Nathaniel clenched his teeth together, his hands curling into fists at his sides. He all but stomped up to his house, kicking open his front door when he felt that it was locked. The inside looked no better than the outside-Nathaniel could see a window that had been broken in the back where teenagers had broken inside.

Rage bubbled inside of Nathaniel-this was _his_ house!-and he finally lost it. He slammed his fists against a wall, repeatedly pounding against them until he broke through the plaster. Cursing, he kicked at garbage on the ground, grabbing up an ashtray and throwing it at a window. The sound of breaking glass curved up his lips, and strode over to the window, punching out the rest of the panes of glass.

When he had calmed down significantly, Nathaniel fell to the floor, devoting himself to the task of picking the glass shards out of his hands. He smiled as tiny rivulets of blood slid slowing down his fingers, memories flooding his mind…

…

"_No!" Irena pulled herself from Nathaniel's grasp, surprising her husband. "No, I won't let you hit me again!"_

"Let_ me?" Nathaniel snapped. "You won't _let_ me? Irena, my love, I don't need your _permission_ to show the world that you and Blainers are _mine_. You need to start learning your place, darling." He grabbed for his wife again, and this time she wasn't quick enough to escape._

"_No!" she screamed again as he drew back his hand. A smack sounded in the air, and a deathly quiet settled in the kitchen._

_Irena had both of her hands clasped over her mouth, and Nathaniel stared for a moment before slowly turning back to his wife. His cheek still stung with her betrayal, and he felt something in him snap. When she saw the amount of rage in his eyes, Irena tried to flee, but Nathaniel grabbed her, shoving her up against the counter._

"_You _bitch_," he snarled, gripping her wrists tightly in his hands, making her whimper. "Who do you think you are!"_

"_Nathaniel, I'm sorry!" Irena blurted, the terror in her voice doing nothing to calm him down. "I didn't mean it!"_

"_Yes, you're going to be sorry," Nathaniel said coldly. "You need to be punished for thinking you could _dare_ lay a hand on me! Then maybe I should punish Blainers when he gets home-that way he'll never make the mistake that you just did."_

"_No!" Irena cried for the third time. "Leave Blaine alone! Please, don't hurt him again!"_

"_Shut up!" Nathaniel slapped Irena, harder than she had slapped him. He tried to think of a way to punish her, something bad enough that it would never make her disobedient again. His gaze settled on the knife block, and a smile curved up his lips._

_Irena's eyes widened as Nathaniel picked out his knife, her mouth dropping open in horror as he found the one he was looking for and slid it out of the block. Nathaniel turned his gaze back on his beautiful wife. _

"_Nathaniel-" Irena pleaded._

"_I love you," he whispered, and stabbed the knife into her chest._

_Irena screamed, but all Nathaniel did was softly chant "I love you", sliding the knife in and out of her chest until her screams died out. Nathaniel let go of his wife, watching her slump to the floor. There was blood on his hands, and he watched it slowly trail down his fingers, his concentration breaking only when he heard his son call out._

"_Mommy? Mommy, I'm home! Mommy?"_

_Nathaniel smiled softly to himself as he turned towards his son's voice._

"_We're in the kitchen, Blainers."_

…

Nathaniel missed Irena sometimes…he still thought about her from time to time. But seeing Kurt had brought everything back in full force, and Nathaniel was swarmed with memories and emotions. He missed the happiness he felt whenever he looked at the imprint of his fist on Irena's white skin, or the bruises he left behind when he was too rough, too possessive with her.

But maybe that wasn't all lost anymore. Maybe…maybe Kurt could fill the gap Irena had left behind. Nathaniel grinned at the possibilities souring through his mind. Kurt could replace his beautiful wife-the boy was so, so beautiful in his own perfect way-and if he had gotten through to Blaine of all people then he must be special. Nathaniel's smile widened as a plan started forming in his mind.

…

Some nights later, Nathaniel was ready. He had cleaned up a little inside and outside the house, grateful that the neighborhood was deserted due to some natural disaster that had occurred a few years after his arrest. He'd had to use his hands for everything, but the work helped him think, which gave him time to perfect his plan. Nathaniel had broken into a store a few blocks over, so now he had clothes, too. And he was surprised yet pleased when he found that the plumbing still worked.

When he had taken clothes from the store, Nathaniel had also taken money from the register. There had been more there than he had expected, and he had grabbed it all up. So now the house had food, the car was full of gas, and Nathaniel was on his way to a law firm. It was the law firm that the prosecutor in his trial-Thackery Murray-worked at, and Nathaniel had every intention of breaking in and finding out where Blaine lived-Kurt would most likely show up eventually.

Nathaniel was surprised to find that the doors to the law firm were open. He put his hand over the gun hidden in his jeans as he walked down the halls, looking for Thackery's office. When he finally found it, he immediately stopped, moving back into the shadows of the dark hallway.

There were two girls already in Thackery's office, looking over a folder sitting open on Thackery's desk. They studied the file for a few seconds longer before one of the girls pulled the other into her arms and started kissing her. The first girl was shoved up against a wall, and Nathaniel cocked an eyebrow as he turned away, waiting patiently for the two girls to finish up their business.

Once the girls had finally left, Nathaniel slid out of the shadows and into Thackery's office. He glanced down at the folder on the desk, eyebrows rising when he saw his name on the file. He picked it up, flipping through its pages until he came across Blaine's name. Underneath it was Blaine's present address, and Nathaniel smiled before setting down the folder and leaving the office.

…

The next day, Nathaniel cruised down Blaine's street every so often, watching for any sign of Kurt leaving. He had already been at Blaine's house by the time Nathaniel had first driven down the road. About half an hour later, Nathaniel saw Kurt come out of the house, making his way to his car. Nathaniel let Kurt pull out of the driveway and down the road a little bit before trailing after him. By some stroke of luck, Kurt decided to stop for gas at a gas station with an empty parking lot.

Nathaniel needed to act quickly.

Nathaniel parked his car behind Kurt's Navigator. Leaning against his trunk, he waited for Kurt to get out of his car. Kurt was looking down into his bag as he made his way towards the store, not looking up until Nathaniel stepped directly in front of him. Kurt's mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened as he recognized Nathaniel.

"Hello, sweetheart," Nathaniel murmured before knocking Kurt out.

…

Nathaniel watched Kurt as the boy breathed softly, every so often murmuring in his sleep. His eyelashes fluttered against his skin, and his lips turned down, as though troubled. Nathaniel smiled, willing Kurt to wake up soon. He was eager to hear the boy's sweet, soft voice again and feel the gaze of his beautiful glasz eyes. He didn't have to wait long-Kurt's eyes fluttered open a few minutes later.

Kurt's eyes widened as soon as he saw Nathaniel, and he tried to move away from him. But his wrists were bound behind his back, making it hard for him to move. Kurt flinched when Nathaniel laughed softly, reaching out to steady the boy. Kurt's eyes squeezed shut again as Nathaniel helped him back into a sitting position, stroking his cheek fondly before pulling away again.

"What do you want with me?" Kurt whispered, opening his eyes but not looking at Nathaniel.

"Nothing," Nathaniel murmured, yearning to touch the boy again. Just that soft touch had set Nathaniel's skin on fire-something he hadn't felt in years.

"Then why am I here?" Kurt snapped, growing bolder. His eyes burned into Nathaniel's. "Why did you bring me here!"

Nathaniel had slapped Kurt before he had time to think about it. He barely heard Kurt's gasp of surprise and pain-the burning in his hand had spread throughout his whole body. When he looked at Kurt now, he saw the mark his slap had left behind, and all of his old feelings of possession came flooding back, bringing a smile to his face. He moved closer to Kurt, delighting in the tears he saw in the boy's eyes.

"It's alright, sweetheart," he crooned.

"No, it's not, you slapped me!" Kurt said, disbelief in his voice.

Nathaniel's smile vanished, and his eyes darkened. "Stop yelling at me _right now_. You are _mine _now, and I will not tolerate such misbehavior."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't understand?" Nathaniel chuckled. "Sweetheart, I didn't bring you home for nothing. I brought you back so we could be together-just you and me."

"_Wha-_!"

"Stop talking!" Nathaniel shouted, hitting Kurt again. He squeezed Kurt's shoulders in his hands, finding satisfaction in the way Kurt winced-it meant he was leaving his mark for all to see.

Kurt's mouth snapped shut, and he turned away from Nathaniel's gaze. But Nathaniel only smiled-Kurt was new to this, and Nathaniel had expected the trials. It was no matter; Kurt would be broken in in a matter of time.

And then they would truly be able to start their life together.

…

During the next two weeks, Nathaniel continued to leave his mark on Kurt. The thrills that shot through his body every time he saw a bruise or blemish were like none he had ever felt before. _He _had left those marks there-_he_ was the one Kurt belonged to. Kurt still cried every time Nathaniel approached, but he was no longer fighting to get away from him. Nathaniel delighted in the progress-soon enough he would be able to untie Kurt.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Nathaniel said happily, cupping Kurt's face between his hands and staring straight into Kurt's beautiful orbs. "I trust your sleep was as pleasant as mine?"

"I doubt that," Kurt said coldly, jerking out of Nathaniel's grasp.

Nathaniel's mood darkened. He didn't know why Kurt was suddenly acting out again, but he wasn't going to stand for it. He loved this beautiful boy, and he wanted to be able to untie him so they could live out their lives like other normal couples. He raised his hand to slap the disobedience out of the boy, but Kurt spoke before he could.

"How can I sleep when I'm not by your side?"

Nathaniel's eyes widened. "What did you just say?" he whispered, lowering his hand slowly.

Kurt's gaze bore into him. "I can't sleep when you are away from me," he mumbled, blushing slightly. "I…I've grown attached to you."

A smug smirk threatened to turn up Nathaniel's lips, but he managed to keep it off his face. Instead he searched Kurt's eyes for any sign of a lie…but he found none. He allowed a soft smile to curve up his mouth, and slowly reached behind Kurt to untie his hands. Kurt winced as the ropes slid off his wrists, and Nathaniel immediately took them gently in his hands, softly brushing kisses over the burns.

"You'll be okay now, sweetheart," he crooned. "I protect the ones I love…"

Kurt allowed him to brush a few more kisses over the painful marks, but eventually pulled away. He studied Nathaniel for a few moments before smiling painfully, making a bruise on his cheek crinkle delightfully.

"I'm just going to wash in the kitchen," he said, and turned away.

Nathaniel watched him go, feeling happiness bubble up inside of him again. But before he could get too caught in the mix of past and present, he wondered why Kurt was washing in the kitchen-not the bathroom. Narrowing his eyes, Nathaniel slowly stalked into the kitchen. He pushed open the door-

-just in time to see a knife flying at his head.

Nathaniel ducked quickly, rage filling him as he saw Kurt run through the other door. Cursing foully, he picked up the knife that Kurt had thrown and quickly made his way back into the other room. Kurt was nearly at the front door, and Nathaniel roared before throwing the knife at Kurt this time.

Only this time…the knife hit its target.

Kurt gave a scream of pain before collapsing down onto the floor, the knife sticking out of his back. Nathaniel stood frozen for a few moments before giving a strangled cry and running to the fallen boy. Kurt was gasping with pain, and he had already lost a lot of blood. Nathaniel watched as the light dimmed from Kurt's eyes…just as it had with Irena. Something snapped deep inside of Nathaniel's mind, and he clutched Kurt to him, burying his face in the boy's neck.

"I love you, sweetheart," he whispered. Only it didn't stop there.

Nathaniel continued to murmur it, unaware of what was going on around him. He just said "I love you, sweetheart" over and over again…even after the light in Kurt's eyes had gone out completely. Memories of Irena mixed with the few memories he now had with Kurt, and Nathaniel was pushed even more over the edge. He was falling…falling…crashing…

…

Nathaniel was unaware of what was going on around him. He was still chanting when he was found a few days later. He was unaware of the agonized cry of "_Kurt_!" He was unaware of someone taking Kurt's lifeless body out of his arms, or of another putting 'cuffs on him.

He was only aware of one thing.

"I love you sweetheart…"

**Well, there's my Halloween story! I hope you all enjoyed it and had a pleasant holiday!**

**Please review!**


End file.
